Disharmony in Equestria
by RainbowSkillshot
Summary: In a world where Equestria is falling into chaos, and all kinds of baddies are trying to take over, can these few ponies stay sane enough to save everypony else? Book 1!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.I:Explanations

I do not own any Hasbro stuff!

This chapter is only used to explain some of the OCs. This being said, this will include family, names, appearance, etc. There will also be some characters that i'll just tell you to look up on Google. So, anyway, the OCs. The ponies in this series have "invisible fingers," and this is in the future (when ponies and humans have a great trade.) NOTE: just because cutie mark, does not mean only one talent.

Thomas Rainbow, also known as "skillshot" by his friends, ran away from home at age 12, never contacting his family. Thomas is a purple Pegasus pony, with the same main as Soarin, and the same tail as Dr. Whooves, except rainbow, with a throwing knife cutie mark, and is just about always seen wearing a black rainbow factory uniform. His only remaining family is his cousin, KiKi, his two sisters, RainbowDash and Scootaloo, and his dad/mentor Rainbow Blaze, and his mom Firefly. This pony is very protective of his family. He later on starts dating Vinyl Scratch, though his heart stays true for his real love. His other talents is the ability to play any stringed instrument, and it turns out he's an excellent thief and assassin. His closest friends are Jacob Pensman, Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, Dr. Whooves, TheLivingTombstone, and Frostbite. It is said that he is a half-vampire half-pony, a half-blood as they're referred to. He can also speak German.

Jacob Pensman is a blue Pegasus pony, his neon green main laying flat on the top of his head, and his tail coming to on quick curve, he wears a darker green rainbow factory uniform, and his cutie mark represents a magnifying glass. His only recorded family is two distant cousins, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. One of the sharpest knives in the draw, he is able to solve any puzzle or riddle he ever comes across, a renowned mechanic back in cloudsdale, he never really takes time in trying to find that "special somepony" though. He's closest friends are Thomas Rainbow, Dr. Whooves, and Derpy Hooves.

TheLivingTombstone, look him up on Google.

MictheMicrophone, same thing as Tomb.

Glaze/Wooden Toaster, same thing as Mic, in fact, just look up Twenty Ten, along with H8_seed, JackleApp, LavenderHMusic, and Yoka the Changeling.

Frostbite, a fun loving princess of the Frozen North, cousin of Princess Cadence, she only likes to use her magic when it comes to fighting. She is a plain white alicorn, with a main and tail that greatly resemble Fluttershys, except cyan blue, with white highlights. Her cutie mark is a heart made of ice, and the only things she wears is a cyan cape and silver bracelets with blue jewels. She doesn't leave her kingdom often, so not a lot of ponies know her.

Johnson, a mysterious guy, all we know is that he is an earth pony with a black main that resembles Dr. Whooves, and a tail like Vinyls', he's the same cyan color as Rainbow Dash, and he has blood red eyes. Nopony knows what his cutie mark is. Pure blood.

KiKi is a purple Pegasus with a blue mane and tail just like Spitfires, with cyan-blue as a secondary color. She does not do much, she was living with Thomas and his family because her parents were killed when she was young.


	2. Chapter 2

RainbowDash

April 14, 2018

I do not own any Hasbro stuff!

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEENTH HUNDRED DASHIE!" Pinkie Pie said, getting to close for comfort. "Thanks, I guess." Rainbow said, looking gloomy. "What's wrong RainbowDash?" Twilight asked. "I glad that you five showed up, and I'm glad that my family showed up, or at least what's left of it, except for my older brother." RD said. "You never told us you had an older brother." Rarity said in awe, probably wondering if he was handsome or not. "How much older is he ,and what is he like?" Apple Jack asked. "He's eighteen hundred and why do you even want to know?" Dash finished with a question. "So we can go find him." AJ replied. "That's nice of you and all, but we don't even know if he's still alive." Rainbow Blaze said stepping in. "What do you mean by that?" Fluttershy whispered. "We haven't had any contact with him in the six years he's been gone." Firefly said. Just then KiKi came walking through, "Happy Birthday Dash." "She seems a little uncouth." Rarity said. "I wouldn't blame her, her parents were killed when she was maybe five." RD said sincerely. There was a rapping on the door. "I wonder who that could be." Firefly said. She walked over and opened the door. "Hey mom." came a voice similar to RBs'. RainbowDash, as excited as she was, was suddenly hovering in the air, yelling, "THOMAS!" She flew straight into him, holding on for dear life, making sure he was really there. "Is it really you?" RD asked, tearing up. "I never break a promise." Thomas said in response, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas Rainbow

April 15, 2018 11:30 A.M.

I do not own any Hasbro stuff!

Thomas was on the phone talking to a friend of his in cloudsdale. "Jacob, listen, Celestia and Luna are paying a good amount of bits for this job to be done, I figured you me, Johnson and Soarin could do this job together. We could split the bits twenty five/twenty five/twenty five/twenty five." "Fine, I'll see what I can do." Jacob said from his end. "Let's meet at the lake near ponyville. I'll call Soarin, you can phone Johnson." Thomas said. "Alright then." Jacob hung up.

At the beach there were plenty of ponies from maybe fifteen to twenty six years of age. All the mares wearing bikinis, and all the stallions wearing swimming shorts. The four friends were sitting not far from the shore line, when four mares came trotting up and sat with them, among them being Vinyl, Octavia, Colgate, and CloudChaser. "Hey there boys." the mares said. "Uh, hi?" Jacob said confused. "Die ficken?" Thomas said as well. "What just happened?" Johnson added. "Hold on, before this goes any further, you all don't have special some ponies, do you?" Soarin asked. "No" the mares responded. "Okay I'm game." Thomas said. The three others just looked at him oddly. "What, you expect me to not have a special somepony and be almost nineteen." Thomas said reading their faces. "Do you even know these mares?" Johnson asked. "Of course, that's DJ PON3, or Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, Colgate which obviously does not look like Minute, and CloudChaser." Thomas answered. "I know the first three, but who's CloudChaser?" Jacob looked confused again. "She's a weather pony I used to work with." Thomas said. "Oh." Jacob responded.

Thomas's phone started ringing. This next dialogue will be written like a play.

**Thomas**: Doctor?

**Dr. Whooves**: Thomas, I've completed the weapons you asked me for and got the disguises.

**Thomas**: Good, you can bring them to us.

**Dr. Whooves**: That's what I planned on, just tell me where you are.

**Thomas**: You know that lake that's in the White Tail Woods? That's where we are.

**Jacob on Thomas's end**: You won't miss us, we're surrounded by mares because of Thomas.

**Dr. Whooves**: I'll be there soon. Oh, and I'm bringing Derpy and the girls with me.

"Right guys, Doc's coming with the equipment." Thomas said. "What are you talking about?" Vinyl asked. "Don't worry about it." Johnson cuffed. "Don't mind him, you know how the princess's have been asking for any brave ponies to do a special mission. We're doing that mission." Thomas said, looking annoyed at Johnson. "I heard that it's an extremely dangerous mission, that they didn't even want to risk the Elements of Harmony going." CloudChaser said. "It's true, but we four here, we're a team." Thomas agreed. "Even though you could do it yourself with nothing but throwing knives." Soarin said.

"Doc Whooves should be here any minute now." Soarin said. Just then Dinky came running through the bushes, followed by Amethyst Star shouting, "Dinky, slow down." "Soarin, talk about cutting it close." Thomas said. As the Doctor came walking over, there was a loud explosion not that far off. "That sounded like it came from Canterlot." Octavia said. "DOC! My stuff, now!" Thomas demanded. After getting his equipment, he flew off towards Canterlot in a sonic rainboom.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob Pensman

April 15, 2018 1:20 P.M.

Jacob struggled to keep up with Thomas. 'Seriously, how fast can a rainbow be?' Jacob thought to himself. Soarin was having an easier time keeping up, but still lagged behind some. Johnson was probably shadow traveling, like all vampires can. The fifty-caliber on his back was starting to get heavy, luckily he was used to that. He checked constantly to make sure the Python revolver was still in its' holster, and his katana on his waist. He already memorized how to use the weapons and even how to improve them, and their strengths and weaknesses. He knew that Thomas had a M4A1 assault rifle, a M-200 interviewer, and a Clock 18 handgun. Johnson had a Spas-12 shotgun and a MP5 SMG. Soarin had a SVT-40 rifle and a Desert Eagle handgun. As they approached Canterlot they could see fire blazing in and on the castle. "Oh shit!" Thomas shouted. "Thomas, why are you so determined to save this place." Johnson asked. "I'll you guys later. You see that hole in the wall, we should know this wasn't a natural fire. We go in, save survivors, and kill any hostiles who try to stop us." Thomas said.

"Alright, i'm in position." Jacob said through the COM. "Good, we'll need you for support." Thomas responded, also talking into the COM. From Jacobs position on top of a watch tower in Canterlot, he could see the three others getting ready to move in, Thomas on an approach from the royal garden, Johnson coming in through a window that was busted out, and Soarin from the front door. "Rescue any survivors, and kill anypony setting the place on fire," Thomas said, "the princesses are V.I.P.s, they must get out at all costs." Jacob watched as Soarin opened the door to find green beams shot at him. On instinct Jacob shot at the ones firing. "Fuck, changelings." Jacob said. "So I've noticed." Soarin said. Jacob watched as everypony moved in, "I'm going to find a way in." As he went to fly to the castle, an explosion occurred at all of the entrances.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas Rainbow

April 15, 2018 1:30 P.M.

One last time, I don't own any Hasbro stuff!

"Well, there goes our way out." Johnson said. "Come on, this place does not have much longer." Thomas said. "Why does this matter to you so much anyway?" Soarin asked. "I'll tell you later, now come on." Thomas responded. Changelings started pouring in from every room and window. "Get to cover!" Thomas shouted. As the changelings attacked, the three would hang around the corner of their cover to return fire. There was a break in the changelings and as they stopped to regroup the three quickly finished them. "Come on, let's find those survivors." Thomas motioned for the other two to follow. As Thomas kicked down the door to the first room, the only one in there was Spitfire. "Spitfire!" Thomas and Soarin said at once. Unfortunately she was unconscious. "Looks bad, she was harmed in an explosion, drug herself here, poor thing." Johnson said. "You'll have to carry here Soarin." Thomas stated.

By the time they made it to the fifth floor they had a mass of two hundred people waiting at the door. Thomas and Johnson were opposite of each other at the double door that lead to the throne room. Johnson had to blow down the door for it was made of titanium, a mere kick wouldn't do it. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" Thomas could sense the pain and damage they had been through. "Thomas, please help." Celestia faintly said. "Broken legs, ribs, and wings, bruising on almost the entire body, they're in bad shape." Johnson said. "Yeah, I could tell, come on, I'll get Luna, you get Celestia." Thomas responded.

"What happened to them?" Soarin looked horrified. "I don't know." Thomas said, "It was bad though. Johnson, give Soarin some C4, he'll have to blow the blockage open." "I don't know how to use this!" Soarin said, grabbing the C4. "Just make sure it's on there securely, then get like a bat out of hell away from there, and press that button on the remote." Johnson explained. "Or, you can just set it down and shoot it." Thomas finished. "Thomas, you've got changelings ganging up on the front entrance, should I shoot them down?" Jacob asked through the COM. "Wait for the entrance to blow open, then make it rain steel." Thomas answered back, "As soon as that doorway is opened up, everypony make a run for it. Soarin, Johnson, use your smaller weapons so you can still carry the injured, take out as many as you can." "I sent Discord to get help from Shining Armor, … they should be here soon." Celestia said. "This place will come down if we wait, we have to go now." Thomas replied, "SOARIN, BLOW IT!" Once that rubble was gone, old hell broke lose. Changelings were blasting at ponies, the four amigos were shooting all they could, and then, the cavalry arrived. "It's the cavalry!" Johnson said with glee. Coming from the other end was the Elements of Harmony, along with a few militia from Ponyville.


	6. Chapter 6

Author message: I decided to tell you now that over half of the OCs names are either jumbled, or are what they like to go by. Example being Thomas's real name is Rainbow Skillshot "Thomas," and Jacob is actually Pinneedle Tracker. The only one that does not change is Johnson and Frostbite. (So far.) Also I'm going to be busy with school the next few days.

Johnson

April 15, 2018 2:00 P.M.

The changeling army quickly dwindled to small numbers when they started to surrender, the rest were taken as prisoners of war, some ponies already interrogating. "Who are you working for?" Johnson asked his prisoner. "I'm not telling you anything!" The changeling yelled. Johnson grabbed him by the throat and pushed against a wall as other ponies around watched with interest. "I won't ask nicely again, who are you working for?" Johnson said, pulling out a knife with a six inch blade, sticking it right under the changelings eye. "I don't know honestly, I swear!" The changelings attitude quickly changed. Johnson showed no pity. He shoved the blade into the changelings eye, and then his throat. "Any luck Thomas?" "I did get a riddle, when the vines grow high, and the sun grows dim, unlock the gates, the answers within." Thomas replied. "What does that mean?" Prince Shining Armor asked. "Does it look like I have time to figure it out-wait, vines, sun blocked out. I understand the vine part, it's, ah, what's her name, looks like your sis." Thomas replied. "Twivine!" Twilight said. "Yeah, that's the one." Thomas said.

'Great, I get stuck guarding the princesses in the hospital.' Johnson thought. "Johnson, you know I didn't leave." Thomas said, popping out of the shadows beside Johnson. "What time is it now?" Johnson asked. "About fifteen past eight." Thomas said. They turned to watch as Luna started stirring, then she opened her eyes. "Who are you? Where am I?" She asked. "I'm Rainbow Skillshot, that's Johnson, Princess, do you remember anything from the attack on the castle?" Thomas asked. "I remember all, until I was knocked out. Those behemoths!" Luna replied. "We came as fast as possible, in fact we were the first help to arrive." Thomas told her, "I had to carry you out." "I see, and you were able to get everyone out?" Luna presented. "Almost." Johnson answered, "A few ponies didn't make it out." "Enough talk for now, get some rest Luna." Thomas stepped in.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Shining Armor

May 4, 2018

Shining Armor, right next to Cadence and Twilight, was conversing with all four main princess's. Celestia and Luna had recovered from most of their injuries. The topic was about offering Thomas and his friends a place on the guard.

"We know that these changelings mean business, we can't leave them unnoticed. We'll need a military draft, and better weaponry." Luna said. "We already have thousands of soldiers and the best weaponry in Equestria." Shining Armor pointed out. "We need more though, maybe Rainbow Dash's brother and his friends. They made a whole new line of weapons for them in as little as three days." Twilight suggested. "That could help!" Celestia said, "I've seen how they fight, they're unstoppable." "So, do we agree on this?" Cadence asked. "Shining Armor, find these four and offer the ranks of Commander, Lieutenant Commander, lieutenant First Class, and Master Sergeant." Celestia commanded, "Twilight, you and your friends are to hang posters for military drafts and that the guard now accepts mares. Tia, get a group of guards to ponyville to upgrade their defense."

Shining Armor was on the train with Luna and Twilight. Twilight took him to Rainbow Dash to ask her where her brother was. "Hey girls, you remember my brother, right?" Twilight asked. "I'll cut to the chase, Rainbow Dash, where is your brother at?" Shining said. "You know that lake to the the north west of here, in the White Tail Woods? You'll find him there." RD said. "Thanks" Shining said. "Wait!" RD flew in front of him, "This isn't about him being a Half-Blood, is it?" "No, not at all." Armor said.

As he walked to the lake he could hear shouts, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Shining Armor picked up the pace and squeezed through the crowd to find several guards trying to beat Thomas and Jacob. As one guard started to draw his sword another one noticed Shining Armor, "Attention!" All the guards turned and saluted. "What do you think you're doing?" Armor asked. "Sir, these pervs were playing around with the mares we were picking up sir." One guard said. "You don't have a single mare, and the way you act, YOU NEVER WILL!" Armor said, he walked over to Thomas and Jacob, "By request of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, we demand that you join the Equestria Allied Force." Shining Armor handed the Commander badge to Thomas, and the Lt. Commander badge to Jacob, "Wait, where are the other two?" Thomas and Jacob only looked at each other, confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow Skillshot

May 5, 2018

Thomas was on his way to Cloudsdale to find Soarin, to talk about the EAF, which he already knew Soarin would say no, after all, he is a Wonderbolt, so Thomas took his sweet time. He knew Jacob was looking for Johnson. Thomas didn't get along with Johnson at times when the two are by themselves, Pure-blood Half-blood thing.

Thomas wasn't that far from the Wonderbolt academy in Cloudsdale, so with his sensitive hearing from being a vampire and an assassin, he could hear commands and mumbling. Among the mumbles were "Spitfire, burned in a fire, how ironic." He landed by the radio which was playing TheLivingTombstone's remix of Melting Pot of Alcohol. "Thomas! You're unexpected!" Spitfire said. "These ponies giving you a problem about your burns?" Thomas asked. "A couple of them, yeah, but there's nothing we can do to make them stop." Spitfire spoke sadly. "Just point me to them." Thomas said. Spitfire gestured to the pegasi giving her trouble, while Thomas beaconed them over, "Alright then, DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!" Thomas watched as they dropped to their front hooves, complaining, "ONE HUNDRED, ON YOUR WINGS!" The pegasi switched to their wings, not saying a word this time, "That's better. So Spitfire, you know where Soarin is?" "He should be with a few of the other bolts in the cabins." Spitfire said. "Thanks." He turned to the pegasi doing push-ups, "If any of you stop, THERE WILL BE FIFTY MORE!"

Thomas walked into the crew quarters to find four Wonderbolts playing poker, and three others laying around talking. One of the ones talking got up and went to force Thomas against the wall, just to be grabbed and shoved against the wall with a knife near his neck. "Maybe, next time inspect your target. You would have noticed the badge on my shirt, and that I'm too much for you to handle on your own." Thomas said while sheathing his knife. "Thomas, what are you doing here?" Soarin got up and asked. "I already know what you're going to say." Thomas said, pulling out the Master Sergeant badge. "No, I can't I'm too busy in the Wonderbolts and will never have time." They said simultaneously, then Soarin surprised Thomas, "I mean, I also have a family and my mom is sick." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, last time I checked, you said you were nineteen. Oh, let me guess, you're actually fixing to be thirty something in a couple months and you have a daughter by Spitfire, sitting right there, named Misty. Am I right?" Thomas explained for himself. "Y-yeah. How-" Soarin started. "It's a secret I don't let 'everypony' know." Thomas said looking around, and started to walk out. "Thomas, you know I can be there to help, I just can't be there all the time, so you'll call when you need my help, right?" Soarin stopped Thomas. "I'll see about it, my life only got fifteen million times busy today." Thomas responded and walked out. "You know him dad? I think he's handsome" Thomas heard Misty speak.


	9. Chapter 9

Tactical Strike Team

May 7, 2018

Jacob was back in Cloudsdale doing all he could to make more and more guns for the rest of the guard. He had this assignment while Dr. Whooves was making better armor, Thomas was coming up with new tactics, and Johnson was trying to spread peace to get allies from races like the Zebras, the Griffins, the Dragons, and even Vampires. 'We need everything for this war if our spies say they're making advanced tech as well.' Jacob thought to himself. By the end of the day, he already made ten of every gun he could think of. He thought about the team while walking home, 'So Thomas is the leader, Johnson is demolitions, I'm support, and Doc briefs us of stuff like hostages and any heavy weaponry and all that through COM's.' Jacob kept walking until he saw a group of ponies hanging around a poster asking passer-bys who they talk to about signing up. One of them walked over to Jacob, "Excuse me Mr, uh, Mr. Finder, do you know who we talk to about signing up to the guard?" The Pegasus asked. "Well, there's the princesses, there's General Shining Armor, there's Chief of Enrollment Flash Sentry (He was given a promotion!), there's Commander Skillshot, and well that's it." Jacob told the stallion. "Where can we find them?" ThunderLane asked, "Oh, and the name is ThunderLane." "Well, let's see, you should know where the princesses are, you can find both the General and the Chief of Enrollment in the Crystal Empire, and the Commander you can find at Ponyville." Jacob said. "Thank you." ThunderLane walked away and told the others. Jacob continued his stroll.

The next day Thomas was heading to the city hall of Ponyville, when a blast knocked him and surrounding people back. As soon as Thomas came to, he had to make a call. After pulling it out of his pocket, he raised his COM to his ear, "We've got suspected changeling activity in Ponyville, blast from the sky just knocked me and several ponies down, over." He took note of the damage and helped up the ponies who couldn't get up by themselves, also taking note of the ponies. The list was Fluffle Puff (Not owned by me), TheLivingTombstone (Also not me), Ex-Queen Chrysalis, Nurse Redheart, and Sapphire Shores. Thomas watched as another blast hit in a different area. "We're going to need reinforcements, over." Thomas said through the COM.

Johnson didn't want this to happen while he was gone, but it turned out that way. Right now he was at a tribe of Zebras, talking to the chief. Because of this he had to rush things, "Look, we need to hurry, one of our cities is being attacked right at this moment. Will you join us or not?" "I like this kid, we will join you, there are stallions outside waiting on your command." The chief said.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnson

May 7, 2018

Johnson didn't like the fact that he was in charge of some zebras, much less the fact that he worked under the command of a Half-Blood. As they got closer, Johnson could hear music from the club that was built in Ponyville a month ago, the music playing was the Tirek Boss Battle Theme by Delta Brony (check him out). Johnson came through the end of the forest before the zebras, to find Tirek himself battling Thomas and the Elements of Harmony, Thomas was basically weaponless, all he had was a rapier sword, and the little vampire magic he knew. "On my command, CHARGE!" Johnson yelled. The zebras charged, their spears and tomahawks raised. Johnson ran over to assist the Elements and Thomas. Thomas was knocked down but quickly rolled out of the way before being crushed, "Johnson, you're a little…" Thomas had to dodge a fireball, "a little late, don't you think?" "You realise that you're the only hope of joining our races, and that's why I'm working with you." Johnson said. "LOOK OUT!" Thomas shouted as he ducked to avoid a beam that was shot from Tirek, the aftershock from the blast it created was able to even knock Thomas and RD out of the sky.

"I'll take care of the changelings, you sure you seven can handle him on your own?" Johnson asked. "Just go, we'll be fine." Thomas said. Johnson ran off to help the zebras battle the changelings. It was hard fight the changelings when they keep coming one after another. "Change of plans, escort civilians to the train for evac, if ponyville falls while they're inside then the changelings will make them slaves." Thomas said through the come. "Change of plans zebras, protect these ponies while they get to the train." Johnson said.


	11. Chapter 11

Rainbow Skillshot

May 7-28, 2018

Thomas couldn't really do much, try to get close to slash with his sword, launch a lightning bolt here or there, yeah, nothing to do. Thomas figured it be better to be back on the beach without Shining Armor showing up than to be here, at least then he could fight. He was about to go in with his sword again when he was knocked unconscious.

When Thomas was able to at least hear, he figured out he was in a hospital, he could hear his mom crying and the doctors saying that they couldn't find a heartbeat, but they would keep trying, that they would hold him for twenty days. Thomas tried to give a sign that he was alive, but he couldn't move. Now he was worried that they would end up burying him alive. 'Calm, Skillshot, Calm, you'll probably recover in the later of the days.' He thought to himself. "Mom, I'm okay." He tried to say but his mouth wouldn't even move.

There was a funeral and all set up in the Crystal Empire, ponies from all over stopping to pay their respect. The speech from the preacher started "In the beginning, there was…" "Uh, guten morgen, get me out of here?" Thomas said. "Now that's rude to say in front of this poor stallions family and friends, whoever said that, say sorry." The preacher scoffed. "Why would I apologize if I'm the one being buried alive?" Thomas asked. "Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh, whoever that was." The preacher replied. "Get me out of this damn thing." Thomas got aggravated. "Okay, this has gone on long enough, guards, find the one interrupting this funeral." The preacher said agitated. Thomas just decided to throw his hoof through the top, spooking everypony, as he tried to unlock the coffin. "I know you are not ready but you must rest in peace now." The preacher said spooked. Finally Thomas unlocked the top part, and opened it. Because he was in the Crystal Empire, he looked different, he had a tail that looked like Soarins, a mane that parted away from his eyes as it laid shaggy on his head, and instead of rainbow, they were yellow with red as a secondary color. "Mom, I'm sure you knew my secret, why would you bury me?" Thomas asked. "I thought it would raise suspicion, oh, and these are fake tears." Firefly said. "Wait, how the f-" A random pony started to say. "I'm a vampire okay, you happy, now you all know my secret." Thomas said.


	12. Chapter 12

Mixed and Matched Characters

May 29, 2018

"Look, Tavi, Thomas is actually alive! Isn't it great." Vinyl was excited for this news. "You know, I've been wondering why his "death" has been so tragic on you, and I think I figured it out, you like him for more than a friend." Octavia said. "Wh-how did you-NO I don't!" Vinyl said, now in a rage, "You've been reading my diary haven't you." "So you do have a crush on him." Octavia laughed while reading Vinyls diary. "Octavia, why you little." Vinyl said running after her.

Thomas was in the mess hall of the Crystal Castle as a dinner guest. "So, how did you survive exactly, Thomas?" Cadence asked. "Well, when we vampires take so much damage to our body, we go into a near death state, where we are in an alternate universe, but still aware of our subconscious surroundings, and during this time our bodies regenerate themselves, it's like healing over time, but faster. We're able to go back out as soon as we fully heal." Thomas explained. "Do you know any other ponies that are vampires?" Cadence questioned. "I'm a Half-blood, so is Vinyl Scratch, or you might know her as DJ PON3, and Johnson is a Pure-blood. Oh, and the vampirism runs on my moms side, so I'm sure she's a vampire." Thomas said. Just then Rainbow Dash came in and scared Thomas. "Du verdammtes Stück Scheiße!" Thomas yelled. "Gees Thomas, calm down a little. "Mann Thomas, beruhigen ein wenig." Cadence said. "You know German?" RD asked. Cadence did not answer but nodded approvingly, for she had a mouthful of alfalfa hay. "Where did you learn?" RD asked. Cadence hastily swallowed, "I was born knowing it, why do you want to know?" "I want to learn, but Thomas never has the time, and I doubt you do, being a princess and all." RD stated. "Well I can always find time if you want." Cadence said. "Really!" RD got excited. "Of course, what's that promise you and your friends do, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Cadence promised.

Jacob couldn't help but notice how some clouds in Cloudsdale seem to change shape at times, but that's not what bothered him, it was that he is now in charge of recruitment for the air force division now. He didn't train them, that was Rainbow Blaze, Firefly, and the Wonderbolts job. He just took the records and information and all of that hubbub. In the mean time Jacobs been having to take Spanish for the Pegasus that can't speak English. "Me gustaría inscribirse en la fuerza aérea." one Pegasus would say, in response, he would pull the forms and say: "Su nombre, fecha de nacimiento, las alergias, la familia y los problemas que tiene."

Soarin was upset with himself the past few days since he never told Thomas the truth, and that Thomas actually knew. On the bright side, Thomas wasn't mad at him and even helped his wife with the students making fun of her burns, and his daughter found a stallion she's finally interested in. That was a plus, and he knew who to contact when they start looking for additional Wonderbolts. In the mean time, the Wonderbolts gave the students a day to themselves, and he was spending time with family in Cloudsdale. Passing by Jacob speaking to a Pegasus in Spanish, "No, No, Su nombre va allí." also walking by Rainbow Blaze and Firefly, stopping to talk to them.

Johnson decided that he could trust Thomas a little more to tell him more about himself. He pulled out his phone and found Thomas in his contacts, giving the number a call, to the response of: "Sorry, but I either didn't hear the phone ring, don't know this number, or don't want to talk to you. Leave a message if you want. *BEEP*" "Hey, Rainbow, it's Johnson, I want to talk when you get the chance, I'll meet you at your place in Ponyville." Johnson left a message.


	13. Chapter 13

Rainbow Skillshot

May 29, 2018

(Hi Rainbow Skillshot here, did you know, I'm going to reference both Billy Maze right now and I'm referencing drinks from a picture that are named after mlp characters, I don't own any of them though, including Billy. Oh, and they were able to keep Ponyville from being destroyed.)

Later that night, Thomas came to his home to find Johnson waiting. "How long have you been waiting?" Thomas asked. "Does it matter." Johnson said rhetorically. "Never mind, come in." Thomas said as he slipped under the door in a cloud of smoke, Johnson following right behind. Woody, Thomas's pet timber wolf, came sniffing Johnson, and started to growl. "Ah, Woody, back off!" Thomas said. Woody went and lied down in his bed in the corner. "Listen, I think we should get to know each other, more like friends, so that we can trust each other." Johnson said, sitting on the couch. Thomas was pouring himself a 'Derpy Hooves,' "Want any?" He asked. "What you got?" Johnson asked. "Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, FlutterShy, Rainbow Dash, Derpy Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Spike, Nightmare Moon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Gilda." Thomas listed. "What's in the Nightmare moon?" Johnson asked. "A dark blend of kahlua, dark rum, and irish creme." Thomas said. "Yeah get me one of those." Johnson told Thomas. Thomas sat down on the couch, bringing the drinks, "Anything specific you want to talk about?" "We have to spot being secretive with each other, so I want to tell you that I do have a family, my mare is deceased, and I haven't seen my daughter in a couple thousand years, her name is Fleur." Johnson said before taking a drink. "Wait, Fleur, as in Fleur De Lis, I might have seen here in Canterlot before." Thomas said, "They say she gets all close to a stallion, they buy her all sorts of gifts, then when they least expect it, shes no longer there, no stallion has ever been with her twice." "That sounds about right. I should also tell you that I am looking to remarry one day, but I can't find the right mare." Johnson said. Thomas nodded while taking a drink, "You think you have it bad, why don't you get split up between two or three mares that are perfect that fight over you and a sister that needs you constantly." "That sounds like hell." Johnson laughed. "I'm being serious, that's my love life right now." Thomas said. "You're the kind of guy I would expect that from." Johnson said. The rest of the night was spent drinking with talking and laughing for the two stallions.


	14. Chapter 14

Johnson

May 30, 2018

Johnson was getting ready to go to Canterlot, that's where Thomas said he saw Fleur last. He made sure he had his EAF uniform on, and at least one weapon, his MP5. Along with him he took about one thousand bits, even though he can ride the train for free. On the train ride, he sat next to a colt, about thirteen hundred, that didn't know how to shut up, and Zecora. "Would you shut your mouth boy, it is not a toy!" Zecora finally snapped. "At least it was you saying something and me not ringing his neck." Johnson thankfully said.

When Johnson got off the train, he looked around, noticing all the tall and fancy places. "Nice place for being on the side of a mountain." He said to himself. He started walking until he ran into somepony that was twice his size in muscle, "What do you want, punk?" "I would watch your mouth if I were you." Johnson said back with the same attitude. Fleur was close by and remembered that phrase and voice. "Dad?" She said to herself. "Why I auta." the over grown Stallion went to throw a punch but Johnson dodged as he read the memories and thoughts of the stallion. "I know who you are, Charger, but you're not who I'm after right now!" Johnson said. There were royal guards on the walls, noticing the fight, and coming down to arrest the two. "Guards? Screw this." Charger said and flew off at a fast speed. Two guards grabbed Johnson from behind. "Get the fuck off me, I'm EAF!" Johnson yelled. The guards hit Johnson on the back of the head knocking him out.


	15. Chapter 15

Johnson

May 30, 2018

Johnson woke up from a drop of water on his head, when he sat up and looked, he was in a cell in Canterlot dungeon. A guard pushed a phone in, "You've got one call, make it count." Johnson proceeded to dial Thomas's number, it started to ring before he got an answer, "Thomas, bro, I'm in Canterlot dungeon, I need you to get me out." "Alright, but I want to know the story when I get there." Thomas said and hung up. Johnson could do nothing but sit and wait, finally to his relief, a guard came and opened the door, "Your commander is here to get you."

"So how did you end up in there?" Thomas asked. The two vamps were walking through a busy street. They noticed the fancy ponies giving them strange looks. "I bumped into a guy that's been wanted a long time, Charger." Johnson said. "I know him!" Thomas interrupted. "How?" Johnson asked. Thomas leaned in and whispered: "I used to be a Shadowbolt." "Anyway, I got on the wrong side of him, and he tried to fight me. When the guards showed up, he flew off and they got me." Johnson finished. "Hopefully that won't happen again." Thomas said, "Let's start looking here." The two walked into a club that was playing the song RainbowFactory by Glaze/WoodenToaster.

"Be careful, I was looking at changeling files on their network, they know about Fleur and are going to attempt to take her hostage." Doc Whooves said through COM. "Thanks for the heads up." Johnson said back.

They started to walk past the lines, until the bouncer stopped them, "Sorry but you have to wait, plus no weapons are allowed." "This is a state of national security, we looking for somepony in there." Johnson said. "I'm sorry sir, but those are the rules." the bouncer said. "Perhaps this may change your mind." Thomas pulled out a small pouch filled with almost five hundred bits. "Right this way." the bouncer gestured for them to continue. Once inside the song playing was the ending of Twilight Sparkle's City by Delta Brony and the beginning of Cinema the Skrillex remix, the two had their ears down. Thomas and Johnson walked up to a bartender, which turned out to be Berry Punch. "What can I get you fine stallions?" she asked. "Some info." Thomas pulled out a picture of Fleur De Lis, "Have you seen this mare?" "Yeah, shes over there on the dance floor with a stallion she came in with, they seemed happy and all." Berry replied. "Thank you." Thomas got up and walked towards the dance floor, Johnson following behind. "How are we going to get through that crowd?" Johnson asked. "We're vampires, right?" Thomas said rhetorically. Johnson face hoofed, then followed Thomas as a smoke cloud. They reappeared in front of Fleur and Fancypants. Fleur gave a small scream then gave her dad a hug, "Daddy!" "Daddy?" Fancypants asked. "Daddy." Thomas said to Fancypants. "How have you been, sweetheart?" Johnson asked. "Hey, 'daddy,' did you forget the plan?" Thomas asked. "What plan?" Johnson questioned the question. "Oh, I didn't tell you." Thomas said, "If the changelings want her, we have to get her somewhere safer." "Wait, what?!" Fleur was shocked. "Changelings?" a worried look grew on Fancypants face. "No time to explain, lets go, before they find…" Thomas stopped and his ears twitched, "They already found us. RUN!"

Johnson, Thomas, Fleur and Fancypants (she insisted he go with her) were running for the train station, Johnson and Thomas gunning down any changelings in their way, Johnson with his MP5, and Thomas with his Clock18 set to fully-automatic. "On your left." Johnson said. "Thanks, look, they set up a blockade ahead." Thomas praised, just to be torn down, "Take a right, into that alley!" That was a trap, the four fell into a hole that took them to a tunnel that they slid through to the bottom of the mountain. There they were surrounded by changelings, which were surround by 'Equestria Girls' form of EAF.


	16. Chapter 16

Oc Update!

You heard right, I'm proud to announce the first Oc update! These are Oc characters that will be in upcoming chapters!

Hannah, a Pegasus pony that worked in distribution of the red in the rainbow factory, so her uniform looks bloody, but in a freak accident in the rainbow factory, her wings were blown off, and she had mechanical ones that were designed by Pinneddle Finder surgically put on. She is a golden-olive color, with a red mane and tail that look like Pinkamena, she has purple eyes, and the metal on her wings is black. Her only recorded family is Pinneddle Finder as her step-brother. Her cutie mark is a rainbow that is six different shades of red. She's not much of a talker. She's about fourteen.

Princess Sunburn, note that she is a princess, because Queen Sunburn is Luna and Celestia's mom. Princess Sunburn was an alicorn, until one of her subjects that despised her broke her horn off. She has a mane and tail like Lunas when she was younger, only a bright orange, like a fire, her coat is a bright yellow, and her eyes are purple. She is always seen wearing a cherry red cowboy hat and slippers. She rules a kingdom of fire ponies in San Palomino Desert. Their greatest threat is the Kingdom of Ice in the Frozen Mountains, ruled by Frostbite, yet surprisingly they're cousins and haven't missed a single family reunion.

Cardia, a traitor among her fellow changelings, she has the normal changeling eye color, but has black transparent wings, a mane that comes down to the bottom of her neck and almost over her eyes, and a tail like a shortened version of Rainbow Dashs. Her mane and tail are a forest green color, and her left ear was half bit off, the other still pointed. She is obviously in her teens.

Johnny, a Pegasus pony training for the air force division of the EAF. He has a crimson coat, almost the color of blood, his eyes a lime green, and he has a mane that looks like Vinyls and a tail that looks Rainbows, only both are the same lime green as his eyes. He has a crush on Firefly and isn't afraid to show it.

Earlier I said Thomas knew how to play all stringed instruments but I'm changing it to guitar (both acoustic and electric), bass guitar, violin, drum pads, synthesizer, and drums.


	17. Chapter 17

Rainbow Skillshot

May 30-June 2, 2018

"Commander Skillshot!" a soldier saluted. "At ease." Thomas responded. "I'm Captain Sentry, sir, we were on our way to the castle for a meeting when we noticed these changelings." EG Sentry said. "I told them where they were." a changeling said, walking up behind EG Sentry. Johnson went to pull up his gun, but Thomas topped him. "So, you're a traitor then?" Thomas asked. "I'm actually looking forward to joining the EAF. My name is Cardia, by the way." Cardia said. "How do we know you won't betray us!" Johnson said. "Johnson, why do you keep forgetting, you're a Pure-blood, and you don't remember almost any of your powers." Thomas said, "I already know her plans, I can trust her." "Than what is she going to do?" EG Sentry asked. "First, we'll execute these changelings, then she joins and she'll be our inside agent." Thomas explained. "I'm okay with the execution, as long as you spare my mother, lock her in a prison until the war is over, interrogate her, I don't care what you do, just leave her alive." Cardia pleaded. Thomas nodded and EG Sentry pulled Cardias mother aside.

Thomas was making a trip to the air force training grounds to check the progress. When he got there, he saw a stallion trying to romance Firefly. "Maybe, a nice dinner, at my place." the stallion said. Firefly just rolled her eyes and huffed. Thomas walked up behind the stallion as all the other trainees watched, "What do you think you're doing Johnny?" Johnny quick turned around and saluted as the other trainees laughed, "Commander Skillshot, you startled me sir!" "Drop and give me fifty." Thomas said. Johnny proceeded to drop to his front hooves. "On your wings, pussy." Thomas commanded. "Why are your panties in such a wad?" Johnny taunted. Thomas picked him up by the throat and held him against the nearest wall, "That instructor that you're trying to court is my mother." Thomas dropped him to the ground, "Just be happy you're doing wing-ups and not me cutting off your wings."


	18. Chapter 18

Rainbow Skillshot

June 5, 2018

Thomas was preparing for plans he had made yesterday, out of the three mares that are into him, he decided to ask Vinyl out first. He was taking her to a Daft Ponies, (yes thats a reference to Daft Punk) Dead Pon3 (reference to Dead Mau5, and Skrillex (ran out of names) concert. Basically the concert was a dubhoof at its best, those were the three main artists, the concert also had TheLivingTombstone, Glaze/WoodenToaster, and Delta Brony. Thomas was wearing a black tie and made sure to have plenty of bits with him. He walked in front of Vinyl and Octavias place just as Vinyl was walking out. "Ready to go I see." Thomas said. Vinyl was in her normal attire, except for the fact that she had her mane pulled up, "Are you kidding, I'm excited for this night!" "I was able to get backstage passes for after the concert." Thomas said, pulling out two backstage VIP passes. "How?" Vinyl asked. "Let's just say I have a friend in the concert." Thomas said. The two started to walk to the concert. "How long have you had this crush on me?" Thomas asked. "Have been reading my diary too?" Vinyl asked. "What diary?" Thomas laughed as Vinyl started to blush. "So what did you do after you ran away from home?" Vinyl changed the subject. "Hold on, I wanted to know about your diary." Thomas grinned. "Too bad." Vinyl said. "All right, I'm not telling you everything though, I became a treasure hunter, like the book Daring Do, and found this." Thomas pulled out a dagger made of solid gold, with a double blade like vampire teeth, and a small bottle on the handle. "The blade of the first Half-blood, you can drain the life from any foe and heal yourself with it, or store it for later in that bottle." Vinyl said.

The couple had finally made it to the concert to see the opening song. "Let's start this thing up with TheLivingTombstone and his song, Five Nights at Freddy's." the announcer said. Tombstone walked out to his spot, "Thank you Ponyville, but I'd like somepony from crowd to sing this song tonight. You there, with the rainbow wig, come here, you'll sing, I know you will." "Tombstone, it's not a wig." Thomas said once he made his way down there to the stage, "Anyway, lets start."

We're waiting every night

to finally roam and invite

newcomers to play with us

for many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An impostor took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

you should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's Oh

Thomas went back to his seat next to Vinyl. "I didn't know you could sing!" Vinyl said. "I'm full of wonders." Thomas replied. "You've already displayed that." Vinyl said. After that Tombstone finished up his music, and after that Skrillex played his remix of Cinema, which Vinyl could here Thomas sing along, "My cinema, my cinema, my cinema, my cinema, my cinema, d-d-d-d-d-drop the bass!" Thomas turned to his right and saw Vinyl staring at him, "Need something?" "Just listening to you sing again." She said. Not long after Skrillex was Delta Brony, then Dead Pon3.

"Come on, let's go backstage now." Vinyl said. "Okay." Thomas agreed. As they walked to the door to go backstage a golden-olive pegasus yanked the pass off of Thomas's neck and ran. "I love a good chase." Thomas said in hot pursuit. The pegasus knocked stuff down to try to slowdown and encumber Thomas, but it failed. Finally when the pegasus made it to the stands, she had nowhere to run, and Thomas caught her. The pegasus slowly backed up in fear. "Hey, I know you, you're Jacobs step-sister, Hannah, right?" Thomas was trying to be understanding. Hannah gave a nod. "Why did you want to go backstage?" Hannah pointed to the lights. "You're brother's doing the lighting?" Hannah nodded again. "Why did you steal my pass then, don't you have you're own?" Hannah put the pass on the ground, blew out of her mouth and motioned trying to catch something. "The wind carried it away, so then that's your pass I picked up." Hannah looked confused as he pulled out the backstage pass that belonged to Hannah. Hannah handed him his pass back and happily took hers, gave him a hug, then ran to the backstage. Thomas later joined up with Vinyl again. "So, who was it?" She asked. "Jacobs little step-sister." Thomas answered, "That's who the pass we found belonged to." Thomas and Vinyl walked inside and found Tombstone, Glaze, Delta Brony, Skrillex, and the Daft Ponies talking. Tombstone was the first to notice the two, "I knew it wasn't a wig you know." All of a sudden Lindsey Stirling came walking up. "I thought you weren't going to make it?" One of the Daft Ponies questioned. "I thought so too." Lindsey said. "So Vinyl, is this that 'wild stallion' you're always telling us about, because you never said what he looked like." Dead Pon3 asked. "I might be, why?" Thomas said. The small crowd of musicians a at the same time, "Whoa!" "You don't talk to a popular pony like that." Dead Pon3 warned. "Please, I can play more instruments than you, plus, more than one at a time." Thomas said. "Alright, let's settle this like real musicians."

"This pony thinks he's better than me, so we're going to have a show off." Dead Pon3 said into the microphone. The announcer gave the start. Dead Pon3 saw Thomas only playing the violin at first, then when he looked again a minute later, Thomas was making music out of a synthesizer, drum pads, a violin, and a electric guitar all at the same time. Thomas was hovering in the air using his wings, playing the synthesizer and drum pads with his back hooves, and the guitar and violin with his front hooves. Dead Pon3 just stopped everything to discover that Thomas was actually better than him. A ponified Chester Bennington stood up in the audience and yelled, "That pony has talent." "How is that possible, your cutie mark is a knife, how can you do that?" Dead Pon3 was enraged. "Practice makes perfect, plus you have to take as many advantages you can." Thomas mocked, "Now who's the better musician?"


	19. Chapter 19

Rainbow Skillshot

June 5, 2018

"Thomas you were amazing!" Vinyl shouted. "Gee Vinyl, maybe you should yell it louder, I don't think all of Ponyville heard." Thomas said with a hint of verbal irony. Thomas was walking Vinyl back home. "Wait, I don't want to end the night yet, let's go get drunk or something." Vinyl said. "And literally fuck up everything? No thanks." Thomas answered his own question. "Well, when can I see you again?" Vinyl sadly asked. "You always see me, but for a date is a different question." Thomas said as he walked off.

"So, how was your date?" RD and Firefly asked. "How did you two get in?" Thomas asked. "Spare key." Firefly procured a key. "Why do you want to know about my date?" Thomas asked. "We want to know about this mare." Firefly said. "Do you not have internet access?" Thomas asked. "We're not playing twenty questions." RD said. "Fine!" Thomas said and proceeded to tell about the date. "I smell Half-blood on you, and it's not you." Firefly said. "Because she is a Half-blood." Thomas replied. "Is she really DJ PON3?" RD asked. "Can I just get some sleep." Thomas asked. "You're a vampire you don't need sleep." Firefly said. 'I can already tell this is gonna go on all night.' Thomas thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Penneddle Finder

June 17, 2018

"Your mission, is to infiltrate the hive, located here, get all the intel and info you can on weaponry, soldiers, experiments, and prisoners, then make it out and get to a safe distance. From there you will call in an air strike. Remember to get any and all info and intel." Mission briefing said. After words the Tactical Strike Team got up from their chairs and grabbed their weapons, making sure to put their desired attachments in their bag. Thomas was wearing his normal shirt, Jacob was wearing a black jumpsuit, and Johnson was wearing a changeling costume. "Alright, let's go get that intel!" Thomas said.

Here, was where Jacob might need saving. Out of all the missions they could have picked, they agreed on a stealth mission. Jacob had his .50 cal. out with a suppressor on it, sneaking through shafts in the hive. Once he came to an empty room with nothing but a king sized bed, a desk with a computer, a flatscreen television, paintings, and a safe. He was able to copy all files from the computer to his laptop. Once he got stuck in a place in the shaft because he had to run across the hall to the next shaft, and he had no need to turn back, so he got to look at the files. 'They're making plans for long range nuclear missiles!' He thought, 'This'll be important!'

After a few long hours of data stealing, they started to leave, and caught King Metamorphosis evacuating. Jacob was quick and put a cap in his head. "Wow, some changelings are stupid." Jacob whispered, and shot him in the head thrice more to make sure he was dead.

Intermission

Rainbow Skillshot

"I heard ya'll were going to spy on the Shadowbolts while they had a meeting on the twentieth." Thomas said to Soarin. "Yeah, why do you want to know dreamy?" Misty was ogling over Thomas. "I got this from a Shadowbolt I killed the other day." Thomas lied while pulling out a Shadowbolt costume, it was really his, "Maybe they'll think I'm one of them." "That's a great idea!" Spitfire said, "So who's going to wear it?" "I am." Thomas said, "It only makes sense, since I did all the hard work for it."


	21. Chapter 21

Shadowbolts

June 20, 2018

Nightshade couldn't get a grip on herself, "It's been too long since we lost him, since I lost him. He was one of the best, and he was the best for me." "Get a hold of yourself Nightshade." Starry Skies said. "She crying about that colorful toy of hers again?" Charger asked. "He may have colorful, but he wasn't a toy!" Nightshade yelled. "The stallion wasn't that bad, Charger." Stratus said. Blueball Blitz nodded in agreement, electricity crackling through her mane. "Charger, don't you know when to back off?" Starry Skies was rhetorical. "Tough luck, baby." Charger said. Just then Thomas walked up silently behind Charger and hit him on the top of the head, "Talk trash about me again, and you'll regret ever meeting me." "THOMAS!" Nightshade flew into him with open hooves, "I've missed you!" "You think I haven't?" Thomas asked, he had the Shadowbolt costume on, with the hood down and the goggles around his neck. "It's good to have you back." Stratus said. "It's good to be back. Say, have you guys picked a side in the war yet?" Thomas responded. "Yes, we're fighting for Twivine." Nightshade said after sitting down next to Thomas. "You're playing the wrong cards." Thomas said. "What are you saying?" Charger said. "What did she promise you?" Thomas asked. "Not much, just that we won't be enslaved." Blueball said, then jittered after being shocked. "She's lying. Listen to this." Thomas pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. "Nothing will stop us from achieving victory, not even if I have to lie to get my allies. When this war ends with me on top, I will enslave everypony, whether they helped or not." The recording of Twivine stopped. "What do we do then?" Starry asked. Thomas pulled out his badge for the EAF and set it down, "I'm going to have you guys go to the radio room and play this all throughout every COM channel there is." "Will it work?" Nightshade asked. "It should. If we're lucky, she won't know about it until we're long gone." Thomas said. "Alright then, you can all go to your quarters now." Nightshade said. Thomas sat with Nightshade in silence until the other ponies were gone. "What other mares did you date?" Nightshade asked. "I didn't call it a date but I think she did, I took a mare to a concert." Thomas responded. "Any kissing or hugging?" Nightshade asked again. "No, I made sure it didn't happen." Thomas said. "So when is this mission?" Nightshade asked, she leaned up on Thomas. "I don't know, I have to inform the General and the princesses. I'll text you when I know." Thomas said, looking down at her with gentle eyes. "When are you going to fulfill your promise to me?" Nightshade kept hammering the questions. "About making you a Half-blood with me, I don't know." Thomas said, putting his head over hers. She looked up and the couple shared a quick kiss, "It's good to have you back." Nightshade said. "It's good to be back." Thomas said.


	22. Chapter 22

Shadowbolts

July 1, 2018

The six Shadowbolts were walking down one of the hallways. "So where's the COM room?" Thomas asked. "This way." Stratus said. They passed up many changelings, griffins, and other allies of Twivine. In one room, Princess Sunburn and Princess Frostbite were standing in opposite corners in front of the COM room. "Where do you think you're going?" Sunburn asked the group. "We have something to play through the COMs." Blueball said. "From Twivine Sparkle." Starry finished. "Well, let's make sure-" Frostbite was interrupted by the misplacement of her COM, "Where's my COM at?" "Oh, this." Thomas said holding up their COMs, he dropped them on the ground and stomped on them, "You'll thank me later." As the two princesses drew their swords, Thomas pulled out a dart gun and shot both in the jugular vein. Within seconds, both were on the floor, fast asleep. "Come." Thomas led the group inside to where two changelings were operating the COMs. "You're not supposed to be here." one of the changelings said. They both got up but once they did, Thomas leg swept one and bashed his head in, and the other he slammed into a i-beam, snapping his neck. "Come on, we only have one chance, Stratus, keep an eye on the door, Charger and Blueball, find some weapons for the rest of you, Starry and Night, you two are going to help me hack this thing." Thomas gave orders as if he were the leader. "What passwords do you think they could use?" Thomas asked. "How about 'Queen Twivine is Ruler.'" Starry said. Thomas typed it in. "Access denied, two attempts remaining." was the response from the computer. "Try 'Twivine will rule them all!'" Nightshade suggested. Thomas typed that in to get one remaining attempt. "Think Thomas, think, what could it be." Nightshade said. "Oh, this has to be stupid." Thomas said and typed in 'I hate books!' "Access granted, Queen Twivine." the computer responded. Thomas started loading the file up onto the COM spread mainframe. "Thomas, Twivine is coming." Stratus said. "Scheiße! Charger, Blueball, did you find any weapons?" Thomas asked while getting angry. "A changeling just approached her and got her to go away, for just a few minutes." Stratus said. "Attention all soldiers, Lt. Commander Finder and Lt. Johnson have just gone rogue. They were seen heading in the direction of Twivine's castle." an announcement came through the COM on Thomas's ear. "Jacob, Johnson, you idiots." Thomas cursed. All of a sudden the group of Shadowbolts were blasted through the wall.


	23. Chapter 23

Shadowbolts/Tactical Strike Team (Disavowed)

July 1, 2018

"Thomas!" Jacob shouted running by his side, helping him up. Johnson was using darkfire to hold back the vines. Thomas watched as the Shadowbolts and Cardia were in trouble. "I always knew you would betray me, Cardia." Twivine said. The vines were now focused on them. "Johnson, give me your power, now!" Thomas commanded. "Are you crazy? The power of a Pure-blood is too much for a Half-blood to handle!" Johnson preached. "I can handle it, I'm a Half-blood prince." Thomas said. A blinding light enveloped around Thomas and Johnson as they were raised in the air. When the light dispersed, Johnson looked a darker blue than before, he was no longer pale, but Thomas was covered all over his body with tribal tattoos that were all connected. His normal wings were replaced with bat wings, his ears looked like a bats, his fangs were longer and sharper, and his mane and tail looked like that when he's in the Crystal Empire. He was also slightly taller and muscular than before, and was since he hadn't aged since he did when he was sixteen, he now had a small soul patch on his neck, because he looked his actual age, twenty three.. His Shadowbolt uniform faded away. "Twivine, du kleiner Schwanz lutschen, Arschficken, Arschloch!" He shouted grabbing her attention. Jacob went over to Johnson, "You okay?" "I'll be fine, I'll regain my, my strength and power over time." Johnson responded panting. "Kommen Sie und erkämpfen Sie mich wie ein echtes Pferd." Thomas said to Twivine again. He drew The Dagger of the First Half-blood from his pocket, in his other hoof he had a handful of dark-fire. A vine went to entangle him, but turned to ash as it wrapped around him.

"Well, looks like I have to take matters into my own hands." Twivine said. She drew a greatsword and mage staff, both almost as long as Thomas was tall. "Ever wondered what it was like to burn to death?" Thomas asked. He threw several fireballs in different directions at Twivine. She was able to block everyone of them, but was surrounded by smoke. This Thomas took advantage of, and made his way around to her back. Twivine was too smart for this and was able to block the lunge of his dagger with her staff. "Send the one hundred seventy ninth tactical pegasus squadron of the second air division, put Flash on the lead of it." Thomas heard through the COM, "I want that rogue team tracked down for interrogation." "Yes sir, we're right on it." Firefly said through the COM. "Loading complete." Thomas heard the computer of the nation wide COMs say, then throughout everyponies COM, the recording of Twivine talking to herself went off. "Thomas, lookout!" Nightshade yelled. Thomas was barely able to avoid the sword in time. In response, Thomas drove his dagger forward, trying to penetrate Twivines chest. Twivine grabbed Thomas by the wrist and attempted to turn the blade on him, Thomas eventually won over and slashed her on the side. After this, Thomas used the shadows to knock her off her feet. Twivine got back at him though by grabbing Nightshade, which had a broken wing from the blast, and held her over a nearby cliff. "Let her go!" Thomas yelled. "Not unless you surrender." Twivine responded. "Don't listen to her Thomas, she's an evil, manipulative, bitch!" Nightshade said. Twivine turned to Nightshade, "You really want to die don't you." When she turned back around, Thomas was gone, or was he. She turned to Nightshade, about to drop her, to find that she wasn't there, and Thomas was in front of her. By this time the pegasus squad had arrived. "Do not take the rogue team to interrogation, they're doing a mission for us! I repeat, do not consume capture/kill order!" Soarin yelled through the COM. "It's over Twivine, your end has come." Thomas said. "That's where you're wrong, I am unstoppable!" Twivine said. Thomas broke off her horn and cut off her wings, then threw her over the cliff. "You were right, you are unstoppable, until you hit that ground!" Thomas yelled at her on her way down. He counted down the seconds until she stopped screaming, then attempted to calm himself down. His wings went back to normal, and his tattoos receded to only his wrists and hooves, he also shrunk back down to his normal size, other than that he stayed the same.

Firefly started to walk up to him to be stopped by his teams, both Shadowbolts and the TST. "You're not taking him away!" Night said. "No, I'm not." Firefly pushing her way past them, "Thomas, I'm proud of you." "Why, because I'm a King now, because I ended a war in about six months when it should have took years, because I'll always be your 'Darling Little Boy?' You know, I wish you would stop saying that all the time! I've been separated from my marefriend for over three years, I lied to friends and family, I broke a celebrities heart, and even showed off in front of Dead Pon3!" Thomas got up and started yelling, then gave her a hug, "I'm glad you say that."


	24. Chapter 24

Epilogue

July 4, 2018

The Shadowbolts and the TST were standing in front of the princesses, "Shadowbolts, for your bravery and commitment to help our soldiers, you are here by pardoned of all past crimes. Lt. Johnson, Lt. Commander Finder, and Commander Skillshot, you disobeyed commands from your General, but ended this war faster than any pony possible, I do not know what action to take for you." Princess Celestia said. "How much does it cost to get a wedding in the gardens here?" Thomas asked. "That would cost almost a life savi- OH, just tell me when you want that favor." Celestia responded, "Wait, are you not a Shadowbolt too?" "I am, but I never committed any crimes." Thomas responded. "Princess, I ask for nothing in reward, I don't need it, no matter what it is." Johnson said. "Very well, what of you Lt. Commander?" Celestia asked Jacob. "Know any good pegasus blacksmiths?" Jacob asked. "Finder, you're the best there is when it comes to that." Princess Luna said. "Before we leave princess, I would like to mention that I'm going to take an early retirement, if you need me though, I'll be in Ponyville somewhere." Thomas said before leaving.

I am author, keep a look out for my next book. It's to be a crossover of MLP:FIM and The Legend of Spyro. I'm also going to mention that this was actually supposed to be the past, and the next book is the present. I'll describe more stuff in there and plan on making whole chapters for the characters whole day, this book was just a brief history of the war, but the crossover in the next book does not start until later in the book. I'll also have a list of OCs used, who they're by, and update the existing ones.

-Rainbow Skillshot


End file.
